memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Empok Nor
salvage team approaches Empok Nor in 2373.]] Empok Nor was a Cardassian space station located in the Trivas system, almost identical to Terok Nor (later known as Deep Space 9). By the 2370s, it had been long-abandoned and routinely booby-trapped against non-Cardassians. The station had been the site of a failed experiment that used psychotropic drugs to enhance the Cardassians' natural xenophobia. The test subjects, three members of the First Order, Third Battalion, were left on the station in stasis tubes. In late 2373, a Starfleet salvage team from Deep Space 9 was sent to Empok Nor for spare parts, because of a recent plague of technical failures on its sister station, DS9. During the mission, the two surviving soldiers in stasis were re-awakened and killed three members of the team before they were stopped. Elim Garak was also exposed to the psychotropic drug and killed a fourth member of the team before he was neutralized by Chief Miles O'Brien. Eventually the technology was successfully salvaged. ( ) Nog reminded Garak of the events that took place on Empok Nor several months later, telling him that he would never turn his back on the Cardassian again. ( ) Later in 2374, Quark chose Empok Nor to be the site for the exchange between several Ferengi and the Dominion of Keevan for Ishka, who had been taken prisoner by the Dominion. Keevan was accidentally killed before the exchange was to take place, but Quark and the others managed to bluff the opposing side long enough for Ishka to be returned. Keevan's body was left aboard the station. ( ) Finally, in 2375, Dukat brought fifty members of the Cult of the Pah-wraiths to establish a community on Empok Nor with him as their master. He had Colonel Kira Nerys kidnapped from Deep Space 9 in an effort to convert her. Dukat fled the station when his control over his followers unravelled, and the remaining Cult members decided to return to Bajor with Kira aboard the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. ( ) Appearances * ** ** ** Background Information It is interesting to note that Empok Nor was shown hanging diagonally in space, despite space having no up or down from which it could hang. Other space stations and ships are usually shown in the position that would be known as right side up. This is likely for cinematic effect, to denote that the station is a derelict and differentiate it from the identical Terok Nor/DS9 model. It is also curious that Empok Nor does not orbit any planetary body, as, being the same configuration as Terok Nor, it likely possesses the same ore processing hardware, which would seem to be patently useless in deep space. Given the nature of the episode the space station was originally featured in and where it is located, it is also a safe assumption that, if there was ore processing hardware like on Terok Nor, the Cardassian Union utilized it to mine for material indigenous to deep space or that the station's purpose was for biological or scientific study. The scientific aspect can be drawn and supported by the xenophobic enhancing drugs that were used on the station. In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium series, following the apparent destruction of DS9 with the opening of the second wormhole, Empok Nor was moved into the station's previous position by Weyoun, who regarded it as fulfilling a prophecy that 'the Gateway' will be restored. Several years later, the ''Deep Space Nine'' relaunch novels featured Empok Nor being towed to the Bajor system by the Corps of Engineers. Its central core was to be used to replace DS9's, which had been destroyed several weeks earlier. External Links * * Category:Cardassia Category:Space stations de:Empok Nor nl:Empok Nor